


Arrangements

by Sonamyluffer101



Category: Horrortale (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cunnilingus, Dom Sans (Undertale), Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M, Female Reader, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, HorrorTale Toriel (Undertale), Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Multi, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shameless Smut, Smut, Soulmates, Yandere, Yandere Sans (Undertale), sans x reader, sub Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:55:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29720322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamyluffer101/pseuds/Sonamyluffer101
Summary: *WARNING: READ THE TAGS AND WARNINGS BEFORE CONTINUING.*After almost dying to one monster and being saved by another, you were beginning to wonder if maybe they weren't allthatbad.Arrangements could be made. You could be kept alive.But at what cost?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 24
Kudos: 119





	1. Indebted

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS GOING FORWARD/ DISCLAIMER:
> 
> There will be domestic violence/abuse in this story, with a happy ending eventually down the line. That being said, _please_ don't read this if you're triggered by rape/dubious consent or abuse. Dark themes aren't for everybody.
> 
> Also understand that this is 100% FICTION. In real life, people who abuse you will not change. Please be careful and safe.
> 
> ___
> 
> Big thank you to @llamagoddess for proof reading for me! Love you the most.
> 
> ___
> 
> Updates bi-weekly on Fridays!

Nobody in the Underground could actually  _ feel  _ hunger the same way anymore.

The empty feeling inside just became… an aching pain. Unless you had the privilege of being royalty, you weren’t going to eat very often. Once, maybe twice a month if you end up being lucky; but other than that you just had to make due and suffer. If somebody was desperate enough, they could always scour for twigs and berries but nobody was going to be able to tell them which ones were safe for consumption. The librarby was long gone, the building being vandalized and broken into as all hell broke loose; and computers were extremely hard to come by. Books were hard to come across in general, so the risk of eating foreign plants really wasn’t worth it.

If anybody wanted to eat, they had to find food for themselves. There were no stores, bakeries, restaurants… all of that was long gone. They either had to suffer through starvation, or they could try and hunt an animal. There was nowhere to actually grow food, no soil would properly take it and seeds would simply be wasted… if there were any around in the first place.

...Some monsters began to resort to cannibalism, eating what they could off of another monster before they truly died and turned to dust. It was outlawed of course, but it still happened from time to time when nobody was around or suspecting. A lot of friendships were terminated out of fear, and nobody really bothered going outside. Not that anybody had the energy to in the first place. But when you had a family to take care of, no matter how large or small, you would risk it all to keep them fed.

That’s why Sans was able to pull himself out of bed to check his bear traps each and every morning.

Feeding Papyrus as often as he could was a priority. When he didn’t eat for a long period of time, he became… very irate and depressed. The cold slapping him in the skull would be well worth it as long as he was able to bring something,  _ anything _ home. 

...He really couldn’t stomach another one of Papyrus’s experimentary  _ ‘soups’. _

Hunting was a waste of time most days. Animals weren’t often running around, and as soon as one was seen it was swiped up by whoever was near as it scavenged for any vegetation it could find out in the open. A few times Sans was lucky enough to catch a rabbit, but nothing much beyond that.

It wasn’t a safe, nor easy task, so when Sans heard a loud scream echo in the forest, he wasn’t sure what to do.

Sometimes screaming could be used to lure victims to their deaths. Curiosity killed the cat, afterall. But… Sans was a skeleton. He was made of bones, and he had no meat on him to satiate a cannibal's needs.

...So he followed the sounds, willing to risk the chance of being ambushed. If anything, they’d rob and kill him. Perhaps they would truly enjoy his winter coat and the few berries he stashed in his pocket from the ground that very well could contain poison.

The snow showed no fresh footprints leading to where the scream was, making him feel a bit less tense. Nobody had walked that way from town, so… it was much less likely to be a set up. Seeing through the branches was never a difficult task, since all the trees were free of leaves and very thin.

If things went sour… he had his axe, at least. He never went anywhere without it.

He could protect himself.

He expected to walk into a fight between two monsters, most likely over a stray animal. He wouldn’t mind watching in hopes that they both killed each other off so he could take the meat for himself, but that… wasn’t the case.

_ A human. _

...Short. Fragile. Not dressed for this kind of environment.

Also outlawed for consumption… but nobody listened.

If a human fell, they were eaten pretty much right away. If not, they were sold for a  _ lot _ of money.

Sadly, he wasn’t the first one to find her down here.

She was in the snow, crawling backwards to escape the Froggit that was slowly approaching her with caution. Froggit was… one of the more  _ gentle _ creatures. They never really hunted, so Sans could tell it was  _ terrified _ but starving.

He didn’t have to hurt it. He could scare it off… there were no laws about that.

Sans looked around at his surroundings and decided on the small pebble that laid on the ground a few feet beside him. Feeling the smooth surface against his fingers for a moment, he threw it so it landed between the human and the monster.

...It startled both of them, and a smirk grew on Sans’s face. It was  _ funny. _

Staying hidden, he watched as the Froggit made a fear filled noise and quickly scampered off, not bothering to give the human another glance. Sans could feel his smile leaving once he realized it was  _ his _ turn now.

_ She was his now. _

He was slow while approaching her, watching as she stood up to brush the snow off of her clothing. She looked frozen, surprising him by how well she was still able to move her limbs. Most weren’t able to after they had been exposed to the harsh temperatures for too long.

...She caught sight of him, and didn’t waste a single second before the dashed in the opposite direction. Usually, Sans would chase after a human, his blood lust getting the better of him… but not this time. He didn’t need to… they wouldn’t get far.

_ His traps were up ahead. _

  
  


___

  
  
  


The feeling of adrenaline wasn’t enough to numb any of your pain as cold metal slammed itself around your ankle, trapping you in place.

You let out a broken scream as you fell on your ass and stared down at your captured foot. 

...A bear trap.

One of the more  _ “humane” _ ones that had no teeth attached… just painful, cold metal bruising your skin and possibly fracturing bone. You tried to release the trap, but all you managed to do was make it tighter.

All you could do was sob and wiggle, hoping to  _ God _ that you could somehow get free before that  _ thing _ got to you. He was so much larger than the original Frog creature that tried to attack you initially, and you weren’t so sure you could escape this one. The snow was so cold beneath your ass and you couldn’t feel your legs anymore aside from the burning pain you were experiencing. You didn’t want to die like this, not so soon.

You weren’t  _ ready. _

The sound of snow crunching was something you used to enjoy. A kind noise that meant your friends or family were nearby and ready to play in the snow with you. It always meant you weren’t alone, and you never thought that would scare you so much.

All you wanted in that moment was to be alone.

“stop wiggling. that makes it tighter.”

You couldn’t stop the scream that escaped your lips.

You looked up in horror to see that same creature had followed you, and now stood less than five feet away. His voice had sounded so deep and cold. You couldn’t fight him… you couldn’t even stand up, and he had a rusty axe with him. You didn’t stand even a  _ fraction _ of a chance. You wouldn’t survive against this monster… you were going to be chopped into bits and pieces and you couldn’t even try to run.

You slammed your eyes shut, not wanting to watch him kill you, but… 

...

...You didn’t feel any pain. Everything didn’t go dark.

You opened your eyes cautiously and realized your ankle was no longer trapped. There was a pretty gnarly bruise on your skin where the metal had slammed down, but… you could stand up with it at least.

You gained the courage to look up at the monster, and he just… watched you with interest. Didn’t make any moves to kill you, didn’t pick you up, didn’t speak… nothing.

You stood up, wobbling slightly due to the numbness in your legs. You weren’t sure how easy it would be to get out of this place, but… you needed to start sooner than later if you wanted to be home in time for dinner.

...Running seemed like a bad option in this situation. If you ran, he might chase after you and decide to hurt you. However, you didn’t want to just stand there and let him do whatever he decided to do. He could have just been waiting for the perfect moment to strike as soon as you let your guard down.

It really just… wasn’t worth the risk. So you spoke up.

“...H-How… do I get out of here?” Your voice cracked, and you mentally screamed at yourself for sounding so weak.

He didn’t respond right away, and it made you wonder if you were imagining things before.

But… then he laughed. It wasn’t very loud, but it was deep enough to feel malicious. You could feel your skin crawl as a response and your fight or flight was screaming at you to flee as fast as you could… but you wouldn’t make it very far.

“you really think we’d be down here if there was a way out?”


	2. Settlement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations are minimal, but at least it's warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thank you to @llamagoddess for proof reading for me! Love you the most.
> 
> ___
> 
> So sorry for how short this weeks chapter is! I've been very distracted, but I'm getting back in the swing of things.
> 
> ___
> 
> My Discord is where I'm most active, as well as my Twitter! Be sure to join both of those!
> 
> ___
> 
> Updates bi-weekly on Fridays!

You weren’t really sure if that was a trick question or not. You didn’t know if you were supposed to answer him seriously, or… just laugh along with him. The air was cold and dense, and you felt frozen by more than just the weather. You felt as if you were going to be striked dead at any moment.

The longer he stood there, you… eventually realized he actually  _ wanted  _ an answer to his question.

You were just… terrified of saying the wrong thing.

“...This… this is your home,” You pointed out, even though you knew you sounded stupid. That wasn’t a real answer… that wasn’t what he  _ asked,  _ “So… of course you’d be down here.”

You were in pain and your head was spinning. You couldn’t think clearly.

He stared you down for a good ten seconds, and you couldn’t hold eye contact with him. Instead, you looked everywhere else, mainly towards other parts of the woods… it made your paranoia a lot worse. You couldn’t see well enough past the trees. What if something was  _ watching _ you? Waiting for the right second to strike?

Would this Monster protect you twice? What was in it for him? The ability to eat you alive himself…?

“most humans down here get eaten alive, or they freeze to death. i wonder how you’ll go.” His voice shocked you and forced you to pay attention once more. It took a second for his words to really sink it.

...Eaten. Freezing. Death. All of these things were in your future, weren’t they? One after the other.

You couldn’t stop the stinging sensation in your eyes as tears began to fall down your face. You were afraid… you didn’t want any of this. You didn’t want to be a part of this fucked up world. You just wanted to  _ go home. _

You hugged yourself and tried to take a few deep breaths. You looked  _ pathetic. _ “...I-I don’t wanna die.”

He didn’t seem to have any sympathy for you as he shrugged. You probably weren’t as safe around him as you initially thought.

“nobody does. don’t worry about it too much.”

You wanted to throw up.

You didn’t have anybody you could call. It wasn’t like there was a police station nearby you could run to for help. You were… literally on your own down here. The only living creature you remotely knew was this terrifying skeleton.

...The longer you looked at him, the more terror you felt. His eyes glowed red, and he was freakishly tall. He could rip you in half at any point in time if you said the wrong thing.

“...What do I do?” You asked him, as you wiped the tears off of your face. You weren’t supposed to be showing weakness, anyways. Not to anybody.

He didn’t seem too interested in the conversation from the start, but when he took even longer to respond, you felt your anger boiling. Your life was literally on the line, and all he was doing was playing with your emotions. How could anybody be so  _ selfish? _

He yawned and then shrugged. You didn’t like this guy very much.

“i dunno. find somewhere to stay where you won’t freeze or starve to death.”

As if it were that simple. You didn’t know the area… you didn’t know where to begin or who to talk to. No familiar faces would allow you a place to rest your head.

...But you knew standing here wasn’t going to do you any good. You needed to start searching.

You gave him a very weak smile, and began to walk towards what you  _ hoped _ would be a civilization of some sorts. Maybe the person you ended up running into wouldn’t… immediately decide to look at you as food.

“i could take you in for a while.”

...You stopped, and turned to look at him once again. Somehow he had managed to get even closer to you without making any sounds or footsteps. It was a bit scary to think about what else he could possibly do.

But… he offered to take you in. Your options were slim, but were they slim enough that you would risk your life in his home?

…

...Yes.

“You’ll let me stay with you?” You asked him, not doing a very good job at hiding your disbelief.

The cold air was beginning to feel violent as the wind picked up. If he really meant it, he needed to bring you there rather quickly. You couldn’t feel your nose anymore.

“everything comes at a price.”

...Of  _ course  _ there would be some kind of a catch. You weren’t sure if you were mentally prepared to hear what his proposition was, but your body also wasn’t prepared to be out here any longer.

You sighed, hoping… maybe he meant finances. You didn’t have money, but… it was much more innocent than anything else you could have imagined.

You shrugged. “I don’t have any money.”

“money is useless down here. you’d be more of a maid, i guess... give my brother a break.”

…

...Well, that was better than you expected. You could handle that. You wouldn’t mind doing the dishes, and maybe making a couple of beds every morning- that was easy everyday bullshit you had to do anyways.

You nodded, looking around once again to make sure there wasn’t anybody else around. You were still terrified of sneak attacks after that Frog monster attacked you.

“I can do that.”

He smirked, and… you felt a chill go down your back. There was something malicious behind it and you didn’t feel like you were making a good choice. Sadly there was no option B here, unless you wanted to consider death.

He began to walk towards the direction you ran from. “good. follow me.”

...You took a second to think of any other possible solutions, but… it was inevitable.

You had to follow him, limping behind as your leg was still sore.

___

The walk there had been uneventful, but you had a feeling that was very rare. You couldn’t see yourself leaving the house very often, especially since you didn’t have any appropriate clothing. Your current attire would never cut it. Maybe if you were lucky, he would give you a coat or something, assuming he had one that could fit you.

The exterior of his home was… a bit extreme. The windows were boarded up on the first floor, and on the inside there were multiple locks. Watching him lock every single one took about three minutes total, which didn’t seem like a long time but spent on just locks…? 

What was  _ he  _ so afraid of?   
  


You looked around the living area, and were happy to see a fireplace going. You sat in front of it, not minding how dirty it was... you really hoped they had a washing machine, or something similar. You had no idea how advanced technology was down here. Was it the same as the surface?

...You heard him move closer, and almost got up when he sat behind you. You knew he was probably just cold, you just… didn’t feel particularly safe around him. Not yet, at least. Maybe you would eventually.

The crackling of the fireplace was luckily just enough to keep you distracted and preoccupied for now. Maybe it wouldn’t be as bad as you thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter. I post art sometimes, and all updates!](https://twitter.com/petal_rxse)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/4sRE9br6vF)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr.](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/skelesansation)
> 
> [My Twitter. I post art sometimes, and all updates!](https://twitter.com/petal_rxse)
> 
> [Discord server! Come chat!](https://discord.gg/4sRE9br6vF)
> 
> ___
> 
> I highly suggest following my Twitter and joining my Discord servers for updates!


End file.
